


Little Red Riding Hood

by ramirezslut



Category: Historical Criminals RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Mating, Mating Bond, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramirezslut/pseuds/ramirezslut
Summary: She was his for the taking.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this... should I make a part 2?

Letting down her long, red curls, the girl took another look at herself in the mirror. Tonight had been her sixteenth birthday, her "Sweet Sixteen", as her mother called it, and she had enjoyed herself thoroughly. At the party, there had been music, cake, a bit of covert drinking away from the adults here and there, but most importantly boys. Though sixteen, she hadn't had the adventures her friends had had in that realm- they often came to her talking about how "so-and-so made out with me last night in Mr. Trenton's room", or "so-and-so fingered me in the back of AP Chem yesterday", but the girl had yet to have her first kiss. It wasn't for lack of beauty- the girl had long, curly red hair that reached down past her shapely, round ass; perky, full, D cup breasts, and abs and legs shaped by the gods themselves (or rather, the gym). Boys at school had simply been too afraid to approach her, fearing rejection, but stared at her ass all the while they backed away from her. The girl wasn't missing out on anything, in her view- she was a devout Baptist and was vehement on saving herself for marriage.  
\---------------  
All the better for him, of course. The man stood outside the girl's window, concealed by a tree, smoking a cigarette and masturbating furiously to the mere thought of what he was about to do to this girl. He had been in this spot, doing the exact same thing, dozens of times prior over the last year. One could call it an obsession- she was one of only five things that could ever seem to stay on his mind for longer than a fleeting second- the others being rock 'n roll, drugs, money, and his protector and master, Satan. The man felt that Satan had been the one to bring them together, to bring the sweet, virginal girl into the den of the lustful, evil prowler. He felt that they belonged together- she his slave, he the master. He desired to make her completely his, his mate and companion, to have her fulfill his every desire in the name of his lord Satan whether she liked it or not. He had waited far too long... he had killed over a dozen people in an attempt to quench this desire to possess, to pay homage to Satan, but he could not wait any longer, he thought, as he crushed his half-finished cigarette under his boot and walked on tiptoe up to the girl's window.  
\---------------  
As she lay down to sleep, the girl thought back to what had happened before the party. She and her friends had been taking a walk after getting food at McDonalds, and her bestie Violet, dimwitted girl she was, had taken a couple wrong turns and led them into what was arguably the most disgusting and repulsive area of all the grand and glorious City of Angels- Skid Row. They hadn't supposed to really be out shopping in the first place, what with the "Night Stalker" that was scaring everyone, but they certainly did not have any business there. They had stood out like neon signs- three rich, white girls carrying shopping bags from designer labels the homeless people there could never hope to afford. Naturally, their metaphorical neon sign said "Come Rob Us!". And Skid Row had answered the call. After walking down barely even half of Main Street, an odd-looking white guy with rotting teeth wearing a pockmarked sweatshirt (with an equally pockmarked face from meth use) had snatched the girl's jewelry store bag (which contained $17,000 worth of freshly purchased jewelry) off of her arm. He ran quickly in the opposite direction toward the Cecil Hotel as the girl tried in vain to teeter after him in her Louboutin heels to stop him. Then came the strange part. As the meth-head neared the Cecil, a tall, gangly Latino with high cheekbones and needle marks on his arm stepped out onto the sidewalk, grabbing the meth-head and landing a flurry of punches in the side of his head. He didn't stop until the last light of consciousness had left the meth-head's eyes. The girl had run up to him, thanking him for defending her things against the thief. Though he seemed in no better financial situation than the meth-head, the tall Mexican didn't make any move to steal her things- rather, he handed them right back to her... but not after saying something that had quite frankly frightened the girl... and brought back memories.

"Stupid gringa, be careful with your precious diamonds next time, and maybe don't come to a place where you clearly don't fit in."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, you're here, you need someone to keep you safe, unless you want something like that to happen again."

"I-I- leave me alone!"

By this time, she had tried to walk away from him, but he had grabbed her arm.

"Or worse, puta- you dress like the stupid, rich slut you are- you prance around wiggling your perfect little ass at all these men here- men will want more than your diamonds if you keep doing that!"

"Get away from me! Let me go!"

Her friends had deserted her, supposedly to go find police to help her.

"Let me tell you something- that ass- is fucking mine. When you keep showing it to these cabrones out here- you steal from me! What's mine stays with me- do you hear me?!"

At this, he had leaned in closer, revealing his chipped and yellowing teeth. This is when she remembered- she had seen this man before... she had always thought she had seen him at family functions, in that beaten-down Cadillac that kept following her home from school, outside her church in that same car... she had dismissed it as coincedence or a figment of her imagination, but it was indeed him. 

At that time, her friends had finally brought the police. They didn't normally come down to Skid Row, but a bit of "convincing" (threatening to have their jobs) on the part of her friends had convinces a cop to come down in his patrol car. Luckily for the girl, this freaked the man out and sent him running back into the Cecil. She had gotten in the car, dismissed it to the back of her mind, and gone home to enjoy her birthday party.

As the girl fell asleep, she heard an odd sound near her parents' bedroom that sounded like a couple "pops", followed by soft footsteps. Again, the girl dismissed what she should have investigated, thinking it was just her mother opening one of her god-damn Xanax bottles to have a middle-of-the-night pill-fueled "relaxation session", as she euphemized it. Lying back down in her bed, she drifted off to sleep.  
\--------------  
Pulling the trigger twice-once on the mother, once on the father, the man groaned audibly in pleasure. This was his high- giving offering to Satan while simultaneously giving into his pleasure- destroying lives. Giggling as he saw their blood spatter over the walls, he looked at the mother. Normally, he wouldn't have shot her, and he would have already ripped her clothes off and begun having his way with her, but he had better things to do... better places to be... and better women to be with. Such as the one down the hall... his mate. He had seen the sign outside their house on the way in advertising an alarm system, but he didn't care and given the fact that the girl's birthday party had continued until late in the evening, it hadn't been turned on. He saw it as a sign that Satan was watching over him, that Satan had blessed his and the girl's union and that He wanted him to have her. At the beginning, it had been difficult to see her and to get close to her, but as he killed and offered more to the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord had given in return... given him access to her. He had followed her everywhere, trying to find an opportunity to snatch her away from her uppity rich lifestyle and down into the depths of the hell in which he resided. He wanted her to remain with him forever, to bear him many offspring and to pleasure him whenever he wished it. He had sworn to Satan that he would make her his, and he was about to fulfill that oath. 

Slipping the gun back into his waistband, the man stealthily crept down the hall. He knew exactly in which room the girl slept in- she hadn't known, but the man had attended her party earlier and gotten a good idea of the layout of the grand, opulent, palatial dwelling. As he thought of the curves of her pale, virginal body, he felt a raging erection growing beneath his lower stomach... this would be his mate's first test, whether she could handle her master or not. She really had no choice- she was tiny, only 5'3", but he would find a way to get it in there whether he had to play with her first or whether she was ready on her own. He had spent countless nights watching her through her window, those long, creamy legs spread high in the air as she rubbed her flower and fingered it furiously....

He pushed open her door. It was time for Red Riding Hood to meet the wolf....  
\--------------  
The girl dreamt of her wedding. She saw herself in a gorgeous haute couture Givenchy gown, walking down the aisle to meet the faceless man at the altar. From a distance he looked handsome, urbane, wealthy, Christian... but as she neared the altar she could make out more and more of his features, which had darkened to a brown complexion-

She was roused from her dream by a hand over her mouth. Opening her eyes, she frantically searched the dark room for the source of the intrusion. She didn't have to look far- there was a tall man sitting by her on the bed. She tried to scream for help, to get him away from her, but no sound made it past his long-fingered hand.

"Swear on Satan that you won't scream, girl!"

What? Satan? What kind of joke was this? It had to be one of her friends fucking with her after the party... surely no one would find it in themselves to break into a girl's house at night and tell her to make oaths on the devil. Still, she couldn't help but fear for her life as she shakingly replied:

"N-no. I w-won't say such things, the Lord is my roc-"

Even in the dark, she could see a flash of anger go across the man's face as she said the Lord's name.  
\-------------  
The man growled in anger. How dare she? After Satan had brought her to him... after all the time he spent watching over her... protecting her... she would dare refuse blessing to the Dark Lord? If any other had done such a thing, the man would have already gouged out their eyeballs and driven a knife deep into their chest. But he couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for the girl- after all, she had been brainwashed into believing falsehoods and worshipping a false god by her now-dead parents in the next room. He would have to teach her the truth, and she would have to learn to accept him and maybe come to love her spot by his side.

That would have to wait, though. He was horny beyond belief at this point- his boner threatened to poke a hole in his jeans if he didn't free it soon. Keeping his hand on her mouth but taking a long knife from his belt, he cleanly cut her nightgown in a straight line from her collarbone down to her ankles and took it off her.

Damn. She looked like an angel- porcelain skin, flame-colored hair, brown eyes... he got even harder as his gaze wandered downwards to her swollen, perky breasts and her shaven, soft pussy. He couldn't wait to drag her down to hell. Her pussy turned him on more than anything- she didn't know it, but he would soon use it to bring her to the heights of pleasure... and nine months later, if Satan still blessed them, she would be screaming and holding on to him as he rubbed her clit, bearing the first of their brood from there.....

The man latched onto her breasts like a puppy, sucking and licking. He had since taken his hand off her mouth, but the knife to her throat kept the girl from screaming. He memorized every curve of them, like a conquistador would his newly conquered territory. He nearly came when he thought of how they would soon begin to grow, swelling with the milk that was to feed his child.... Rubbing her belly, he thought the same- so tight and sculpted, but it would soon be swollen with his child. The child that she had no choice in bearing- she had worked countless hours in her private gym getting it toned, but just one action from him-sowing his potent seed- could ruin that. She'd cry at the thought of losing control of her own body... it would grow no matter how hard she tried to stop it, and he'd be there to see it all. He was in the process of conquering her body, but this would make her mind become fully his.  
\------------  
The girl was terrified. She had never even kissed a boy, much less been licked and fondled by one. At first it had felt uncomfortable... but now she was in a different predicament, that of trying to ward off the growing waves of pleasure that radiated from every contact point of his tongue on her smooth skin, and something that she found even more intrusive- the growing wetness between her legs. 

It was almost as if he could sense her thoughts- though keeping his mouth on her breasts, he sensed her growing compliance and threw the knife to the side, trailing his hands down to her perfect flower, rubbing her clit in circles. 

The girl tried to ward it off, but the pleasure was too much for her, both from his actions and just the idea of them, that she could feel the wave of an orgasm fast approaching. Her efforts were for naught when the man removed his mouth from her breasts and started using his tongue someplace better- her clit. Realizing that he was going to have her, possess her, whether she enjoyed it or not, the girl gave in, succumbing to the waves of an orgasm that put any others that she had given herself with her fingers to shame.  
\-------------  
The man was pleased with himself. The dark angels had looked favorably upon him once more, and his mate was responding to his touch. She knew... Satan had told her... that she was his and only his, and had blessed her with pleasure in return. She knew... that she had no choice in the matter of their mating, so she relaxed in order to make her first time better for herself. Smart girl.

Growling, he grabbed her hand, moving it to the zipper of his jeans. She had never sucked a dick before (he had made sure of this), but she would learn. 

"Touch me, little girl.", he commanded her. 

Her hands shaking in fear and sinful anticipation, she moved to obey him. What a good girl... she was a fast learner. Eager too- all the better for him. She would be even more so in heat, when his child made her hormones surge to intolerable levels... she would be begging night and day for his cock in better places than just her mouth....  
\---------------  
Pulling down his zipper, the girl was glad that she couldn't see her face... or else he would have seen her hungrily lick her lips in anticipation for his cock. She had never seen or touched a cock before, but she felt ready to pleasure him. Something was in the back of the mind, telling her that she had to do so, that her purpose was to do things like this with him. How ironic- just a few hours prior she had thought the opposite, that she would be waiting years for this moment.... She thought back to her dream, how her groom hadn't been the man she expected. Perhaps it had meant something- after all, it couldn't be a coincedence that she had been roused from her dream to face conquest by a man who, despite the dark, looked suspiciously like the actual groom.   
\---------------  
Breathing deeply and quickly, the man lost patience with his mate's trembling hand and pulled his dick out himself. He reveled in the fear that its impressive size (close to nine inches!) struck in the girl. He knew his size would hurt her terribly tonight, but any pain felt, tears shed, and blood let would be in honor of the Dark Lord, and it would mark their sacred union. Though he couldn't wait for the main act, he wanted to first get her accustomed to his cock in a less painful way. Though patience or gentleness wasn't his forte or interest, he recognized that it would be important for their bonding for it not to be so painful that she could not experience the wonderful pleasures Satan gave through sex, and sex alone.

"Suck it, girl."  
\--------------  
The girl put his swollen, tan cock in her mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down the shaft. After she had sucked for a few seconds, the man got impatient and grabbed her long curls, shoving her face down fully onto his giant, erect member. She choked, unable to breathe, and prodded at his hips to get her to let her up for air, but he refused. Instead, he began to shove his hips into her mouth, making her choke every time his long cock hit the back of her throat.  
So this is what her friends felt during all those after-school rendesvouz... though she could only breathe when he stroked his muscular hips away from her, she couldn't deny the growing wetness between her legs. The girl couldn't believe herself, but she was beginning to forget her old Christian morals and start to wish that he, this rapist and intruder, would put his magnificent cock somewhere else in her body. Moaning a little around his girth, she began to suck him on her own, overcome by a desire to pleasure him and to nourish her soaking legs.  
\--------------  
The man praised Satan silently. Not only was his girl right there for him to fuck, but she had more or less given herself to him willingly, and she was enjoying their union as well. Having a willing woman in bed with him was foreign to him- he had never had one willingly sleep with him in his life. Though he enjoyed forcing women to copulate with him, to tie them up, to see their tear-stained faces as his huge dick tore them apart, he loved the sight in front of him.

As the girl began to bob her head on him on her own, he groaned loudly. His cock twitched, signaling an impending orgasm of his own. 

He pulled out. He couldn't afford to waste his sperm- he knew better than anyone that he could last for far longer than one round, but this was a sacred act. His sperm was his seed that he was to sow in his young, nubile, virginal mate's womb- he couldn't waste it on her mouth, pink and pretty though it was. 

The man leaned down and kissed his girl, who grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close, sticking her warm tongue in his mouth. Their tongues danced for dominance; his won easily, and she submitted. As it should be. Moving his hands down her hips, pinching the fat around her stomach and hips, rolling her nipples in his hands, he made it to her soft flower. The man heaved a sigh of arousal and pushed his fingers inside of her. They didn't make it far, his fingers meeting her hymen. He pulled his fingers out- he couldn't risk breaking her flower without sealing their union verbally, in front of Satan and all the demons in hell.

"Swear to Satan, beautiful. Swear to Satan that you'll be mine forever." He rubbed her clit as he said it in order to add an extra incentive for her to obey.

Her full pink lips opened. "I-I swear on Satan. I know... He's spoken to me... I have no place among the angels... take me, be my master, make me your filthy, submissive slave... I'm yours. I swear to Satan."

That was all he needed. Spreading her legs, he lined his engorged, waiting tip up with her entrance. Leaning down, he captured her lips in another kiss, and pushed himself inside. Feeling her hymen, he thrusted harder into her, taking her into womanhood.  
\---------------  
The girl screamed. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside- though she was wet, his cock felt like a knife to her cunt. He was far too large for her inexperienced, young body, and it showed. After he fully hilted himself inside her and began thrusting though, that pain melted to pleasure. The man's pace was animal- he slammed his hips against hers, grunting and moaning in her ear between sloppy tongue kisses on her neck, her tits, her lips. After a few minutes of wild, unforgiving pounding in that position, the man flipped them both on their sides. He reentered her soaking, bleeding pussy, and resumed his conquest of her, grabbing her hair and pulling her in for kisses.   
\---------------  
The man didn't know how long he could take the waves of pleasure that radiated from his groin. Feeling his cock begin to twitch, he let pleasure take over. Pressing fully into her cunt, he gave every ounce of seed he had inside himself to his mate. His sperm flooded her tight pussy, penetrated into her vulnerable womb... seeking an egg... finding one. 

When he was sure that she had taken all of his cum, he pulled out of the girl, rolled to her side, and pulled her close.

"Y-you came inside me. W-won't that make me pregnant?"

He decided it was time to tell her the full truth- after all, she was finally his, and no secret can be kept from ones mate.

"Yes, gorgeous. I've been waiting for months for this moment... I knew I'd have you from the moment I first saw that ass in those tight jeans you were wearing. You'll have my child, and after that I'll put more inside of you."

With that, he planted a deep kiss on her lips again, his fire for her burning brighter than the depths of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie drags the girl past the point of no return.

As the man stared into the girl's eyes through the veil of dark, he pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you, Satan" played over in his mind as he rubbed her bleeding pussy. Finally, after so long... they were united. She was his, and the blood and semen on his long fingers was proof of that. He slowly fingered her as he nipped at her neck, reveling in the sight of pure fertility and submission in front of him. Her eyes were closed, she was shaking slightly, trying to muffle her moans as she bit her bottom lip... he couldn't banish the thought of her giving birth, in front of the eyes of him and Satan, in a similar manner.... His memories of her fingering her tight, then-pure flower mixed with the sight of her now, and he quickly got hard again.  
\-----------------------  
The girl lay on her side, staring into his... her mate's... her husband's eyes. Twenty minutes earlier, she had been a pure, good, Christian girl on a course for success in the world. She would graduate high school, get accepted into a wonderful university, find a good husband there, graduate with a token degree in psychology or perhaps political science, and go on to become a mother and trophy wife to him. But something in the back of her mind told her that it would never come to pass, and that this man wasn't here to just rape her pregnant with his child, oh no, that he would keep her truly forever. He would spirit her away from her beloved mansion that she called home, and take her somewhere far worse. She'd have half a dozen of his children, and truly see the depths of the evil that she could sense in his mind. And when they both died, she wouldn't find a home among the angels like she had hoped for sixteen years, but she would go with her mate... to Hades. 

And the craziest part to her was that there was a part of her that wanted it. A part of her that had seen him follow her out of the corner of her eye for months, sensed their bond, and wanted him terribly. But the other part of her, most of her, had dismissed the minority as crazy and she had gone about her business, always with a slow step... like she didn't want to get away. Earlier that day had been one of these times... when she and her friends had been walking down Main Street, she had slowed her step a bit as she noticed him... she knew he would be there... somehow... as she saw him leaning against the front wall of the Cecil smoking a cigarette, cap pulled over his dark Hispanic curls, part of her was just desperate for him to snatch her away from her friends and take her away. When he had grabbed her, called her a gringa and a puta (she had taken enough Spanish classes in school and been hollered at by enough Mexican guys to know what those words meant), she had pretended to want to get away, but half of her wanted to sink to her knees right then and there and suck his cock. And when her friends arrived with the police, she had hesitated in getting in to the car. She didn't think her friends or the man had seen it, but she had given him a wistful stare as she left.

But now she was here. As the Phantom of the Opera would say, she had passed the point of no return... their games of make believe were at an end. Abandoning thought, she looked him hungrily in the eyes. He responded, thrusting his fingers deep in her soaking vagina. The blood from their previous intercourse lubricated it perfectly, and she couldn't help but moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Spreading her legs even further, she sought to please her master by speaking in his native tongue, which she did with some hesitation.

"papi ... por favor cógeme ... hazme tu perra ... soy tuya papi ... necesito que te corras dentro de mí ... te quiero ... pon tu increíble polla dentro de mí ... ."

(daddy... please fuck me... make me your bitch... i'm yours daddy... i need you to cum inside me... i want you... put your amazing dick inside me....)

At the sound of his native tongue, his eyes lit up and he flipped her fully onto her back. Tearing off his shirt and throwing it to the side, the girl couldn't help but notice and drool over his toned brown abs... her eyes quickly trailed downwards to something even more impressive.  
\--------------------  
His wife truly exceeded his expectations. Not only did she willingly have sex with him and enjoy it, but she enjoyed his reveling in his conquest of her so much that she had begged him to take her again. Of course, who was he to deny her? More of his potent seed inside her meant more chance of a child coming from their union, and he had a duty to her as her husband under Satan to please her divine, dripping pussy.

Pushing her onto her back, he spread her creamy white legs in the air, as he had done ten minutes prior, and as he had watched her do a dozen times from her window. He leaned down and captured her lips on her mouth right as his huge cock captured the lips of her still-bloody flower. Pushing into her slowly, he encountered less resistance than he had before, but she was still tighter than any other girl, even the virgins he had raped before. The man sped up his pace rapidly, watching her eyes roll back into her head in pleasure. As she screamed for him to go faster, harder, deeper, he obliged her... she was happily submitting and lusting after him now, but it was his ultimate goal to turn her into a total whore, a total slave to cock, his cock. He wanted her to learn to spend her nights and days soaking... always ready for him and trembling in anticipation for penetration. His drug was cocaine; he wanted hers to be his cock. He wanted anything else than his cock to be utterly a disappointment to her... he wanted to be the very best man, in fact the first and only man, that she would ever have. To this end, he resolved to make the only fulfilling thing in her life to be his cock. He wanted to deprive her of all other forms of pleasure- cruel, yes, but for her own good. She would grow to worship it... he wanted it to be a god to her, like Satan was to him. For he would be her head, and Satan would be his, leading them both down the highway to hell.

As he pounded his sweet wife, he thought of their children. He would raise them to be disciples of Satan, like he was and his little girl would soon become. He would teach them to kill, just like his cousin had done to him. In fact, he resolved, he would teach his wife to, too. Part of it was because he couldn't imagine a hotter sight than Alexandra Antequera five months pregnant with his child, covered in blood, on her hands and knees naked over a corpse of a person she had just killed, but he mostly wanted to provide Satan with more tribute, and them a deeper connection. Killing was his heart, mind, soul- he wanted her to truly have the keys to him. To fully understand him. He had traveled alone for most of his life- his family beat him and shunned him, his cousin had corrupted him without a second thought, and on Skid Row no one would associate with him. To have a sex slave was nice, but what he really needed was a companion who yes, would spread her legs or open her mouth whenever he wished her to without question, but would also revel in the same pleasures he did, would give her mind and not just her body to him.

The thoughts of corrupting her fully, destroying any innocence she ever had sent him over the edge. For the second time that night, he pulled her hips into his as he released his sperm deep inside her young, teenage womb. Not many more nights like this and she'd be pregnant for sure.

Not keen to leave his mate unfulfilled, he immediately pulled his softening cock out of her soaking flower, put it back, and knelt between her legs.  
\---------------------  
Alexandra (called Alexa by her friends and "Alejandra Mamacita" by the Mexican guys who used to holler at her in school) was left tingling in pleasure as the man pulled his cock out of her. She pushed her desperate pussy closer to him in a bid to get him to fulfill her.

Which he did. His handsome face was obscured by his dark curls as he leaned down to her pussy, breathing his hot, heavy breaths on her engorged clit as he slowly extended his large tongue to make contact with it. Alexa's hips lurched as he did so, and she moaned "papi! mas, por favor" to egg him on. It worked. He began to furiously suck on her button, kissing it while he slid two fingers into her pussy, fingering her and stretching her. It didn't take long for the knot in her stomach to undo itself and for her to soak his bouncy beautiful curls in her juices. Coming down from her sanity-shattering orgasm, she was the one to initiate the cuddling this time. He crawled, shirtless, up to rest beside her on her pillows. She pulled their bodies so close together that she could feel his heartbeat. She embraced him and kissed him deeply- he tasted like whiskey and cigarettes- and nuzzled her head into his chest as a sign of submission to him. He rather abruptly cut off the kiss- seeming possessed by another compulsion. Sitting up in her bed, he looked at her and spoke what was probably only the fifth sentence of the night to her-

"Pet. Gather everything valuable that you and your parents and those stupid fucks at your party left behind. Make it quick."

Alexa was a little perplexed by his change in demeanor, but she was quick to obey him. She moved to get up off the bed, but fell over as soon as she put weight on her legs- he had certainly done quite the number on her! The man laughed at this and got off his perch on her bed. After taking a generous gander at her leaking pussy and big lovely tits, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style with seemingly no effort. 

"Where is your jewelry, pet?"

Alexa wondered what he could possibly want with her jewelry, but she remembered that he had been hanging out on Skid Row, and she sadly knew from experience that many there were thieves who very much liked jewelry. She sincerely hoped that this wasn't just a lame attempt at a hit-and-run on his part, with a little fucking mixed in, but something told her that it wasn't. She resolved to think that he wanted the jewelry to sell it to support them both financially.

"In the white chest- right there, yes-"  
\----------------------  
What a good pet she was. He could already sense the decreasing hesitation in her voice when she spoke to him. When he opened the drawers she told him to, he, even as an experienced burglar, was shocked by the sheer value of the pieces inside. Clearly his wife loved the finer things in life. The man was poor and he couldn't afford such things to give to her, but he vowed to make it up in full to her through pleasures of the flesh. After he had cleaned out the white chest, he could have sworn that he had pocketed at least $600,000 in diamonds, gold, and other precious stones. Considering that this much had been found in only her room, he couldn't imagine how much expensive jewelry the mother had.

"Pet! We're going to your parents' room. When we get in there, do not scream or be afraid. What I did, I did for us, I did so we could be together as one."  
\----------------------  
What does he mean by that, Alex thought. She pushed it to the back of her mind. He seemed to know exactly where he was going- no doubt he had snuck in here several times before.

When the man crossed the threshold of her parents' room with her in his arms, Alex would have screamed had she not remembered her master's orders. The sight lain out in front of them was horrendous- half of her father's skull was across the room, his brain matter lining the walls. The same went for her mother. Both lay silent, dead... the "popping sound" must not have been her mothers' pill bottles.

"It was my gun", the man said, seemingly reading her thoughts. 

Any day before this one, Alexa would have screamed in anger at the man for killing her parents, her rocks, the people she loved. But in this man's presence... after being claimed by him... she strangely didn't feel any of that. She felt... nothing when she looked at them, save for noting the beauty of her father's blood- wait, what? What was she thinking?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband nudging her. "Pet! The jewelry!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Ok. She never really told me where she kept it, but I remember seeing her a couple of times getting necklaces out of a box under the bed."

The man this time told her to go get the box, mostly because he wanted to see her sexy, round ass as she knelt down to get it. She did so, retrieving a large, mahogany box. She lay it down on the bed, near where her dead mother's feet were, and opened it. She handed the pieces to the man one by one, being careful not to get them tangled.   
\-------------------  
The man was shocked at the sheer value of what he had in his hands and his pockets. Based on eyeing Alexa and Cecelia, her mother,'s jewelry, he had well over 1.5 million dollars in his hands. The thoughts of what he could do with this money hit him like a wave- he had visions of sports cars, houses... anything better than a dingy room in the shittiest motel in the shittiest area in LA. Thinking back to the poverty of his childhood, in contrast to the opulence of Alexa's, he got angry. Turning on his heel, he shouted at Alexa: "What makes you deserve all of this, bitch? What makes you deserve so much, while I had, I have, so little?! Tell me, slut! Tell me now unless you want me to slit your fucking throat!"

As he said those words, he regretted them. He didn't want to scare her off, after all the effort he had put into seducing her and gaining her submission. No matter where she had come from, she was his mate. Satan had ordained it so, and no amount of indignation on his part could change that.  
\-------------------  
As he yelled at her out of the blue, Alexa's mind raced. Why was he yelling at her for growing up rich? It wasn't exactly like she had a choice of who she was born to, either. Plus....

"I-please don't be angry with me. No matter what womb I was born from, no matter whether I grew up in a mansion or a shack, we are here now. We are bonded, you are my mate and I am yours, and...and..."

"And what?!"

"I-I love you."  
\--------------------  
The man was taken aback by her words. Never had anyone said to him before that they loved him, with the meaning that he could sense behind Alexa's words. He had given up on love and happiness long ago, but this girl, he thought, might change that.

He didn't know if he believed it just yet, but he uttered the words as a tacit apology for his outburst and an acknowledgement of their union. Marriage to most was not union under Satan for a common purpose of serving Him, but it was an expression of love.

"I love you too."

"Um... what's your name? May I ask that? I want to know your name if you and I are husband and wife now."

"It's Ricardo, mami. Ricardo Ramirez."


	3. Into Their Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard takes Alexandra to start their new life together.

Ricardo pulled on her hair. 

"Time to go, pet. Fucking pig cops will be here any minute."

"B-what, Ricardo? I didn't call any cops."

He slapped her hard. Alexa winced, as she wasn't prepared for his unexpected brutality.

"Pet. Learn your place. We may both be mates in the eyes of Satan, but here on this earth and in hell I am your Master, and you will address me as either Master, Sir, my Lord, or Daddy. You will ask permission for everything you do, and you will only speak when spoken to. Do you understand, or am I going to have to punish you again?"

Alexa was shocked. She knew she was his mate... but this? Even before she had met Ricardo, back when she was still a Christian, she had browsed porn but was far too ashamed to even think of venturing into the S&M territory. She belonged to him... but was this really her new reality? From rich girl to sex slave... what a change. Still, any dissenting thought was quickly overshadowed by her desire and urge to please her Master. Deep down, she knew her place.

"Yes, Master."

"Good slut. Now as for the cops, I know *you* didn't call them, I just know they're on the lookout for intruders matching my description ever since the murders started this summer... and someone could have heard the gunshots. Anyway, get your clothes- dress modestly. Like I told you earlier today... that ass is fucking mine and I will fucking kill any other cabron who fucking thinks he can have a piece of what's mine."

"Yes, Master." 

"Good girl." She turned to go back to her room, and he made sure to get a good slap of her ass in before she walked off.  
\-------------------  
Alexa couldn't help but be terribly turned on by the whole situation. The whole night had followed the theme of lost innocence, the destruction of her future, degradation... and she loved it. Even though she had always been too ashamed to have "S&M" in her browser history, that didn't mean that she hadn't jacked off to the idea of being made subservient, totally, to a man who was masculine and worthy of worship.

Like Ricardo, her master.

As she walked back to her room to follow his orders, she couldn't help but get a little bit wet between her legs as she thought of what the rest of the night possibly held in store for her. She could well guess that he planned to take her away somewhere... maybe somewhere with a few more... toys. S&M was heavy on bondage, so perhaps he would have rope to tie her up with. Alexa loved that idea, and reveled in the thought of how her Master was turning her from a good, innocent, loving, Christian girl into a dirty little Satanic whore for him.

Alexa opened her closet and walked in. Given the fact that her father had been an investment banker and her mother a former supermodel, it wasn't surprising that it was larger than most girls' bedrooms. Combing through the racks of Chanel and Gucci and Givenchy, she grabbed a Gucci suitcase and began throwing long skirts and large, baggy tops in per her master's orders. Once she had finished, she grabbed it and walked back into her parents' room, where her master was still shirtless.

"Come here, mate."

She did so, and he pulled a couple priceless jewelry pieces from his pocket and fastened them around her neck, her ears, her ankles, and wrists. He then swept her up bridal style and carried her out of her dead parents' room. Sans her suitcase.

"Daddy! My suitcase- I packed clothes in there."

He chuckled. "Don't worry your sexy little head, pet. I have new clothes for you at the hotel."

Alexa was confused. How could he have known what to get her, what sizes- but no. It all made sense all of a sudden. He had been stalking her for a year, he had evidently broken into her house before given how well he knew the layout... and he had probably taken a gander at her clothing sizes before he left. She wondered what he had gotten her- a dress, jeans, what? She was too timid to ask him.  
\---------------------  
As he carried her out to his car, a 1984 Mercedes SL500 that he had stolen specifically to impress Alexa, he thought of how he had gravitated towards her in the first place. There were millions of other women in Los Angeles- so why her?

It was the late summer of 1984, and he had been driving back to his hotel on Skid Row quickly after having committed one of his first murders- that of Jennie Vincow. All that violence had turned him on- he had almost cum in his pants- and he had raped Jennie, but she was old, and he was still terribly horny when he left her apartment. After he had turned off the freeway, he had walked into a mcdonalds to grab some food for a midnight snack and breakfast for the next morning.

That was when he saw her.

He remembered perfectly. How could he not? She had been wearing the sexiest little outfit- at least to him. It wasn't revealing. Alexa, or Alejandra as he liked to think of her, had been wearing a babydoll top that to many a man's dismay didn't reveal any of her perky D-cup breasts, a long white turtleneck under that for modesty's sake, and a long skirt that almost reminded him of the skirts that the women dancers wore back in Mexico when he had driven down there in his childhood. She looked like the epitome of a "good girl", and he couldn't resist her from the moment her saw her. Though he loved seeing bound, naked women sobbing on the big screen and on glossy magazine pages for their rapists to leave them alone, he enjoyed the "mystery" of imagining what she looked like naked. She looked quite young, and he assumed that given the amount she was going out of her way to cover herself up that she was a virgin and quite innocent when it came to sex.

At that point, he had begun shoving people out of line and ignoring their protests as he got to the spot he craved- not the front of the line to order a cookie and a soda, but a spot right behind Alexa's ass. As she was ordering, several scenarios involving it ran through his mind.

In the first, she was a guest of the Cecil, where he was staying, living on the fourteenth floor, where he did. He had just returned from a burglary and was walking into the elevator. He followed her in, staring at her ass as he went. Once they were both in, alone, he pretended to make civil small talk with her, all with an ulterior motive in mind... one that he consummated as they both got out on the fourteenth floor and she wished him a good night. In his fantasy, he grabbed her and covered her mouth as she tried to scream. He dragged her to his room, where he proceeded to tear a sheet in half, tie her hands, and gag her tear-stained face as he raped her over and over again... her sobs and pleas for him to stop were like music to his ears....

In the second, she was in her home. Her parents had gone to sleep. He had broken into their room, but the mother was ugly and the family was poor. Angry at the fact that there were no valuables, he voiced this to the mother (he had killed the father) who timidly told them that while they had very little money, they did have a pure, lovely teenage daughter in the other room. To him, this most definitely qualified as a valuable, and he made the mother lead him to the girl's room. He bound and gagged the mother and tied her to a chair. He then ripped the covers off the girl, tied her just like the mother, and raped her screaming in front of her mother, who sobbed the whole time. After he came, he shot the mother and threatened to kill the girl should she ever tell what happened.

The fantasies turned him on terribly, and he decided that he had to have her. Not only that, but he decided that he would make his move right then and there. After she had gotten her order (a salad, per her stupid little rich-girl diet), she got a table and began eating. Stealing glances at her all the while, he got his order and confidently strode over to where she was sitting in a booth in the corner of the mcdonalds. When he got too close, apparently, for her comfort, she looked up at him and gave him a "get away from me you dirty creep" look. He didn't give a shit and sat down across from her.

"Er, um, who are you? Why are you sitting here with me?" she had said.

"Someone who wants you, chica. Someone who's going to fucking have you, whether your sweet little ass wants it or not."

At this point, she had been extremely creeped out and had gotten up to leave and walk out to her Bentley, but he had grabbed her by the collar and gotten close to her (it was past midnight and no one else at the McDonalds was awake enough to give a shit), centimeters away from her lips. He smelled just like he did tonight, like whiskey and cigarettes. Ricardo had gotten real close to Alexa and whispered in her ear as she trembled, "Stupid slut... I may not get to have my way with you and bend that round ass over these tables as I pound it so hard you scream right now, but you had best fucking believe that I'll be having it sooner or later. You might as well just get it over with now... you won't be a virgin forever... might as well lose it to a real man, like me... come on, baby, the red Toyota out there is mine, I've got a hotel room, I'll show you some fun."

This had really freaked her out and she had run out to the Bentley, which she immediately jumped in and drove off, narrowly missing Ricardo who had tried to jump in the car with her but failed. Angry and horny, he had hopped in the Toyota that he had invited Alexa to join him in. He lit a cigarette and chain-smoked a few more as he violated several traffic laws in following her Bentley back to her house. About forty minutes after leaving the McDonalds, he praised Satan as he saw her drive into the driveway of one of the most fabulous houses that he had ever seen. So she was rich as well as sexy and innocent? The dark angels couldn't have given him a better girl. As he slowly drove away under the cover of night, he lit a fourth cigarette with the end of the third and resolved that Satan had brought them together. There could be no other possibility. She was too perfect.

When he got back to the Cecil, Ricardo had gotten his knife out, cut his hand, and began to draw pentagrams in his own blood, praying to Satan for guidance in regards to the girl. The Dark Lord spoke to him, he told him that would help him in his quest for her, that he would give her to him in exchange for offering... blood offering, and that if he satisfied the Dark Lord, he could have her on her sixteenth birthday, no sooner. 

So Ricardo had killed, killed and killed. And now his girl, his wife, his mate, was helpless, willing in arms as he took her to their love nest. He couldn't help but chuckle at the irony- a year ago, she had been refusing him her virginity, and here now a year later she had been plucked by him and had actually been the one begging *him* for sex... she had lost the Christian cross necklace and sworn her submission to him under Satan... He set her down in the passenger seat of the Mercedes and got into the driver's seat, dropping the top and lighting a cigarette as they pulled out of her driveway and into the night and their future.


	4. Part 4

The drive was silent for the most part. Alexa was a bit tired after being woken up in the middle of the night and being fucked, hard, twice in a row, so she drifted off to sleep as Ricardo drove out of her rich neighborhood and onto the freeway, driving east towards downtown. As she drifted to sleep, Ricardo woke her up for the second time that night.

"Pet, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Wake up, we're almost there."

Obeying her master, Alexa sat up in her seat, adjusting the gold-diamond necklace around her neck. Looking at him, she could tell that despite the repeated sessions of "fun" they had had earlier, he wasn't satisfied. She could see his boner through his jeans and sweat on his brow as his hand holding his cigarette shook.

As they turned off of the freeway near downtown, she was about to ask Ricardo where they were going, but she stopped herself. She was learning her place- she remembered what he had said earlier about not saying things to him unless he spoke first or he gave her permission to do so. 

"Master, may I ask you something?"

Hearing her call him "Master" made his cock twitch and slightly leak precum. Fuck, he didn't know how much longer he could go without bending his sweet little girl over the hood of the Mercedes and pounding her, watching her round ass jiggle as he slammed his massive cock into her over and over again. She would scream, oh yes, and after he was done he'd bend her over his lap and spank her so hard her ass was as red as her hair and she couldn't sit right for a whole week. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he gave her his permission.

"Go ahead, slut. What is it?"

"I-where are we going? Where exactly do you live? Hollywood?"

He laughed at her. Stupid typical rich slut. She thought, despite him telling her otherwise and him clearly dressed humbly, that she'd be taken to live in a mansion similar to the one she lived in before... that she'd have servants and Louis Vuitton or some shit... how fucking wrong was she. He planned to take her back to his room at the Cecil, dress her up in some sexy outfits he stole for her from a lingerie store on Skid Row and put a fucking collar around her neck. One with a nice leash attached to it... he'd tie the leash to the bedpost and gag that sexy mouth as he whipped her round ass until it bled and he was harder than a rock.... He wouldn't be a pig to her though- he was an extremely adept thief, and he'd hit some extra-high-value houses every so often and bring her back gifts like a Chanel purse or a strand of pearls or diamonds... Shit, with all the money he could make by fencing her and her mother's jewelry, he wouldn't even need to rob houses so much! He could fulfill his fantasies of wealth... he'd take her away with him, to Mexico, where he could continue to kill with impunity and they could move onto a secluded farm, in the desert, where they could raise their children. They, and their children when they were old enough, would come back to the United States to continue bleeding it red when they felt the urge.

"Slut, don't worry where we're going. You'll love it, trust me."

With that, he made a right turn into McDonalds. The exact same McDonalds where he had met Alexa a year earlier. Almost a macabre anniversary of their meeting. As he pulled into a parking spot and stubbed out his cigarette on the dashboard of the stolen Benz, flicking it out the window, he looked over at her. She didn't seem to recognize the place or really understand why they were there. Before she could open her mouth to ask him why they were at a fucking McDonalds when he had just murdered her parents and raped her twice, he answered:

"I can see you want to know why we're here, little girl... you remember a year ago? When we was here? You were gettin' some diet salad?"

Alexa remembered all too well....

"Oh my god-" He cut her off with a slap to the face.

"Bitch. Do NOT fucking say *that* in front of me. Satan is the only god here, do you fucking understand?"

"I-yes, sorry"

"Hm. I don't think you do, slut. Get in the fucking back. Now. I'll teach that tight cunt a lesson- if you're going to have my children, if we are to be mates under Satan, you need to honor Him correctly. That most definitely does not include talking about false gods."

Alexa was scared of him- she loved him, but she knew all to well what he was capable of doing. Doing to her. She trembled in place, unable to move.

"Stupid immobile bitch- I said get in the fucking back seat. NOW. Unless you want me to beat the shit out of your ass in front of everyone here."

Shaking, Alexa climbed over the reclining seats into the back. Ricardo followed her. He sat down, leaning against the back of the more spacious back seat with his legs spread and the hood dropped. Pulling a cigarette out of the pack, he lit it and took a drag as he commanded Alexa:

"Suck my fucking dick, slut. Suck it well, and don't fucking tease me."

She pulled his zipper down, ready this time. That desire was taking over again... she could almost feel a pull, a physical *need* to please her Master. She gingerly removed his massive erect cock form his boxers and licked the tip. He growled. "Slut. Don't. Fucking. Tease." She began to bob her head up and down, sucking his perfect cock like it was the last lollipop she would ever get to taste. She could hear his breathing become labored, and she licked like her life depended on it (which it probably did, considering who she was sucking), rolling her tongue over the tip before shoving all nine thick inches of it into her waiting mouth. He groaned.

"mmm-yeah, good slut, now lick my balls."

Taking him out of her mouth, she began to lick his balls and suck his skin. He moaned and took her hand to his dick, motioning for her to stroke him while she licked him. She did so, and this double stimulus sent him over the edge, sending cum right into her waiting mouth and onto her face. 

This wasn't enough for him- he was hypersexual and unable to be satisfied with just one blowjob, especially when it came to the woman he had desired for months and months, the woman whom he had been unable to have until that night. 

"That was a good job, girl. Now get on your stomach."

Alexa did so. Ricardo moved to the middle of the backseat and pulled her tight ass onto his lap.

"Now, slut, I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson about disrespecting your master and the Dark Lord."

With that, Ricardo pulled her long skirt up over her ass, exposing it to the hot night air and the view of anyone in the parking lot of McDonalds who cared to look. He moved his cigarette, which was now a stub, from his left to his right hand and stubbed it out on her ass, leaving a red mark and making her scream. Still, Alexa knew better than to complain.

"Now, bitch, I'm going to make that hot ass a lot redder than just from this burn...."

He lifted his hand and slapped her ass, eliciting a yelp from Alexa. She wasn't expecting the pain. Even though she had just sucked him off to orgasm, he felt himself getting harder and harder with every jiggle of her cute little ass. For a girl who spent so much time in the gym and focused so much on her diet, she had enough fat on her ass to jiggle generously when spanked.

After about two dozen slaps on her ass, he had had enough. Her ass was as red as a cherry, and the mark where he had put out his cigarette on her was still visible, which turned him on. He was horny as all hell for her. Keeping her in the same position but settling himself on his knees, facing her ass, he put her in a doggystyle position with her hands on the door of the car, giving himself a perfect view of her ass.

Alexa braced herself for what was coming next. If it was anything like what he had done to her earlier that night, she was sure she would love it and be screaming so loud they would get kicked out of McDonalds.

Ricardo pulled his dick out of his pants again and rubbed it against her opening. What a slut, he thought, so wet for him after all that spanking. He shoved into her with one hard and fast thrust, eliciting another scream from Alexa. He showed no mercy to her poor little torn pussy, going back and forth at seemingly inhuman speeds, forcing her hips to fully take every millimeter of his nine inch cock. 

Alexa was loving it. He was so huge it almost felt like his dick was in her stomach, prodding at her. Ricardo grabbed her and pulled her out of her doggy style and lay down on the back seat of the car, slipping his throbbing cock back inside of her and biting her neck, surely leaving love bites. He resumed his pace, pounding her comparitively tiny body so hard that she bounced up and down on him. Ricardo went so fast , hitting her spot, that she soon felt the waves of pleasure rolling down her spine become uncontrollable and she came, hard, soaking her mate's hips and the Benz's leather seats around them. The feeling of her tight pussy clenching around his big, thick cock sent him over the edge and he came hard as well, soaking her teenage uterus with his potent, virile seed.

After about a minute of afterglow, Ricardo pulled out of Alexa and sat up, redoing his pants. 

"Pet. Put on your clothes, we're going inside. And keep all that inside of you until we get back to the hotel."

She knew better than to hesitate to follow her Master's commands this time. Pulling her panties back on and letting her skirt back down to her ankles, she waited for Ricardo's permission to leave the car before she went inside. Ricardo, seeing that she had finished dressing herself, hopped out of the car and went around to her side, lifting her out bridal style and planting a deep kiss on her mouth before setting her down. He grabbed her by the hand and went inside.

They took a spot in the line, which was pretty sparse just like it had been a year prior. Ricardo got up behind her like he did then, too.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Remember this, slut? Remember how you refused me right here, one year ago."

Alexa nodded. "I'm sorry, daddy... if I had known, well, what you were capable of sexually and otherwise, I would have bent over the table just like you said you wanted me to. And you were right. You would have me sooner or later, and we're here now, and you've had me more than once."

Ricardo grinned. How happy his old self would have been, to see this sweet young girl that he had lusted after that bloody night voicing her submission to him, with the afterglow and flushed cheeks of the sex she had had with him still visible on her face.

Looking up at the menu, his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since that morning, and even then it was just a Snickers bar and a Coke. The Big Mac looked good, but Alexa looked better. He growled in lust and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the McDonalds. It was nice to reminisce and all, but he had a long night ahead of him. 

Though Alexa was very willing and submissive to him (which was just how he liked it), she still needed training. Lots of it. She would need to be instinctive in her submission to him, so when their children were born, she would be able to teach them by example how to behave. Their sons would learn to be strong, ferocious soldiers of Satan, and their daughters would learn to be charming seductresses who submitted, but only to their mate.

Much like Alexa. 

He gave her one last tongue kiss and told her to get into the car, which she did. He jumped in, and like he did a year ago, lit a cigarette and drove away. But this time, he didn't drive towards Beverly Hills, he drove towards downtown. His home, and soon to be hers as well. As he drove, he thought of what he was going to teach her that night. Of course, she would learn to speak Spanish to him, and so would their children. He found it quite arousing, the idea of a stupid little rich gringa slut like his mate being forced to learn his own tongue as evidence of her complete and total submission to him. He'd have a lot of fun collaring her... two weeks ago, in preparation for her sixteenth birthday and their union, he stole a black leather collar from a pet store and adorned it with diamonds he had stolen from a couple of his victims' houses. Fitting, since she was his pet.

Alexa squirmed uncomfortably as they entered Skid Row. Of all places he could take her... he chose here? Were they going to live here for the rest of their lives? Was she going to have to raise her children here? She shuddered at the thought of their little sons and daughters being exposed to the crackheads and creeps lining the streets. She had always had a mother's instinct , and she wanted to raise her children in a good, peaceful area. Just like the one she had just been taken from. 

He pulled the car over, right in front of the Cecil, where they had met earlier that day and he had called her degrading things, grabbed her ass, and if her friends hadn't come, would have probably dragged her up to his room and raped her. Though after she had seen and felt how good he was with his cock, she probably wouldn't have been complaining after he had gotten the job done. She waited, as she had at the McDonalds, for him to come get her to get out of the car. 

He threw his cigarette out the window and scooped her up, bridal style, and lifted her out of the car. He didn't bother even trying to lock it or anything- he didn't care if it got stolen. He carried her across the threshold of the hotel and directly to the elevators.

"Pet. Turn your head into my chest. I don't want anyone seeing your face."

Alexa did so as he stepped into the elevator. Ricardo leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking on a love bite he had left earlier that evening. He couldn't wait until they got up to room 1419, his room, so they could fuck yet again. For the fourth time that night. Or perhaps not- he could see his little girl was tired, and she had done her duty that night. He would fuck her all night without stopping if he could, but she needed rest and he wanted to fuck something more than a tired, unmoving doll. A necrophile he was not. 

The elevator dinged as it reached the 14th floor. He stepped out and turned left, walking to his room. Somehow he managed to get the door unlocked with Alexa still in his arms, and he kissed her in a sort of perverse marriage ritual as they stepped over the threshold into his room. 

Alexa couldn't believe the state of the room. There was an open bag of cocaine on the dresser, with half of it spilled out; a couple wrapped packs of cigarettes also on the dresser; an open, half-empty bottle of beer on the nightstand, and a couple grams of weed sitting in a grinder alongside some rolling papers. The room smelled like weed and cigarettes, and her nose wrinkled. She'd never smoked in her life or wanted to, and she considered it a disgusting habit. Despite that, she couldn't deny she thought it incredibly sexy when she watched her husband do it in the car on the way to the hotel.

Before her mind could complain any more about the state of her new home, Ricardo walked over to the king-sized bed and threw her on it. He climbed on top of her and moaned in her ear.

"mmmmm, eres tan bella, mami... quiero follar tu cono con tanta fuerza que no puedes caminar durante una semana, pero se que estas cansada en este momento, pero creeme, haremos mucho mas follando pronto." (mmmmm, you're so sexy, baby... i want to fuck your pussy so hard you can't walk for a week but I know you're tired right now... but believe me, we'll be doing a lot more fucking soon enough.)

Even though her father was from Valladolid, Alexa's Spanish was terrible. She had only taken it in school for a little while. She did know enough, however, to know he was saying something about wanting to fuck her.

"W-what? What are you saying, in English?"

To her surprise, he slapped her hard across the jaw and leaned in close. 

"Stupid slut. I'm from fucking El Paso, bitch. My parents are from Mexico; my first language was Spanish. I own you now, you'll speak what the fuck I speak. And for your information, I said that I know you're tired, so I won't plow that pretty pink ass again tonight, but you best fucking believe I will tomorrow."

She knew he was right. She was his little slut, and he owned her. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to to her, including making her speak his native language to him.

Ricardo leaned back and lit a cigarette.

"Desnudarse para me, puta." (strip for me, slut)

Alexa might not have been fluent in Spanish, but she could make sense of what he was saying well enough to know that he was commanding her to strip naked for him. She did so slowly, first pulling her shirt over her head, then pulling off her long skirt, depositing them on the floor. She hated leaving clothes on the floor, but it wasn't exactly like the room started out clean. She then pulled off her panties and bra, freeing her big, supple tits. 

"Ven aqui." (come here) He patted the bed beside himself. He put out his cigarette and took off his own shirt. Alexa walked over to the bed, tits bouncing as she did so. He slipped under the covers and held them up for her. She got under them and snuggled up to his warm, tan body. He reached over her and turned out the light, and kissed her softly on the lips, whispering what she assumed was "good night" in Spanish.


	5. Little Ones

"Oh, yeah, right there papi!" she yelled, muffled, through the gag.

"Fuck, mami, eres tan apretado para mi." (you're so tight for me)

The bed shook and hit the wall one, two, three times, when Ricardo's heavy thrusts met her heavily bruised (from times like these) hips. She was hog-tied, just the way he liked her, with her hands behind her back and her mouth gagged. Ricardo pulled her to the edge of the bed and got off of his previous position on top of her. He stood up at the edge of the bed. Thinking he was about to leave her unfulfilled and horny, Alexa raised her hips and pushed her soaking pussy towards him in an effort to get his attention. He laughed.

"eres una pequeña zorra de verdad, ¿no?" (you really are a little slut arent you)

"mmmm, yeah papi, I need your big cock in my worthless whore pussy, deep, UGH!" She moaned as he entered her with a rough thrust.

He sped back up to the violent pace he had done her with every other time they had fucked. She had been with him for a week since he had deflowered her on her sixteenth birthday and murdered her parents, and he did her like this on an average of five or six times a day. Most guys, she had heard, would consider it a stretch to even do this twice a day... but her mate could never be satisfied and he would keep her in the Cecil, mostly free to her own devices, leave to (she assumed) rob houses and fence the stolen goods. Every couple hours, no matter the time, he'd come walking back through the door to their room, telling her with one low command to strip and get on the bed. Sometimes he wouldn't even do that, and he'd just pull her leash and tear the sexy black lingerie he made her wear off her and throw her on the bed, take her tiny, young body for all it was worth, and leave right after.

Ricardo loved destroying her pussy and see her whore after him. If only her parents, preacher, and friends could see her now... bound, collared, in a dingy hotel in the most un-rich girl area of LA, howling in pleasure and begging a satanic thief and murderer to fuck her harder... they'd shun her forever for her "sins". He was the only man, the only person, who would ever want her now. 

He yanked on her leash and flipped her over. He had seen in a bondage magazine he read a few days prior a position like this, and he wanted to try it on her. He loved her ass- big and round, and he was addicted, even more than to cocaine, to seeing it jiggle and move as he pounded it with his huge cock. He also loved her tiny size in comparison- she was a toy to him. He could pick her up with one hand, bend her, twist her, do her.... she was helpless against him. Not that she ever resisted him or denied him sex- she had started out with a few kinks in her knowledge of how to properly submit to him, but he had beaten, spanked, and fucked those out of her within a few days. 

When he slipped back inside of her, Alexa grew closer to her own orgasm. Whenever he pulled himself out of his pants, his nine inches and thick girth scared her, but that fear always melted to the feeling she was feeling now- a sense of intolerable pleasure.

"Ughhh, papi, follame mas fuerte!"

Ricardo grabbed her hips and began moving them back and forth against his hips, meeting them thrust for thrust. This turned the sparks inside her into a fire, and she came hard all over their ratty hotel bed. Sensing his own impending orgasm, Ricardo pulled her hips against his and emptied his load into her tight little cunt.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, pinning her down to the bed. After he regained his breath, he untied her and took her gag off. His depraved mind wandered to his plans for later that night- he had scoped out a house that he had robbed a couple years prior in Hollywood. The owners were in their sixties and were extremely wealthy, but not nearly as wealthy as Alexa's family had been before he killed them and mated with her. He would take her with him and watch, aroused, as she killed them and played in their blood. This would be her final test, her final proof of her submission to him, and her first offering to Satan. She didn't yet know he was the Night Stalker, but she would soon learn.

It wasn't quite time, yet- only three PM. 

Coming down from her orgasmic haze, Alexa felt a rise of bile in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom, dragging her leash, and threw up in the toilet, Ricardo in close pursuit. Odd- she hadn't eaten anything that normally made her throw up, and she consider herself as having a strong stomach. When she was sure the bile had passed, she flushed the toilet and looked up at her mate, who had a huge, toothy grin plastered on his manly face. He held out his hand, which she accepted, and helped her to her feet.   
\---------------------------  
Ricardo was beyond happy. If what he thought was really the case... wow. He had been waiting for this sign for so long. He had been very careful to not feed her anything disagreeable (even if the cost of the food was disagreeable) so there would be no false alarms. He had made very sure to not pull out after fucking her or to use any form of birth control. If what he hoped was true... his little mate had just had her first sign that she was having his little ones. 

Satan, thank you, he prayed silently. 

But he wanted to be sure.  
\---------------------------  
"vístete modestamente. vamos a salir, amor" (get dressed, modestly. we're going out, love.)

This made her slightly suspicious. He had never fucked her before and immediately thereafter taken her out... in fact, she hadn't left his room once in the whole week. He said it was because he didn't want her to be recognized by someone who saw the "missing" posters or her picture on TV (which for whatever reason he had refused to let her watch), but she wasn't sure as to the truth of his statement. Still, she obeyed.

The dingy little room on the fourteenth floor didn't have much in the way of a closet, so what (real) clothes she did have were neatly folded in a corner, in contrast to Ricardo's, which were strewn across the floor. She had tried to get him to let her take his clothes down to the wash and let her fold them, but he insisted on being the only one to go to the laundry room, and when he went, he didn't bother to take his own clothes. She had succeeded in getting him to improve his general hygeine, though- he had taken to brushing his teeth twice a day (which got rid of the halitosis) and taking a shower every day, which she persuaded him to do by having him "join" her in hers and washing him while she grinded on his massive cock.

Alexa chose a black T-shirt and long, frumpy skirt to go out in. Ricardo only ever bought her clothes in black, and only ever bought her clothes that looked like she was an Amish housewife. Even though he had yet to let her out of the room, the idea of another man seeing her, getting turned on, and hitting on her or wanting to fuck her seemed to make his blood boil. He was extremely possessive, and rightly so. Not every man, especially not thieving, murdering drifters, got a chance to fuck and father children in a gringa as hot as Alexa. It was only natural that he make her cover up to keep their gaze away.  
\-------------------------  
Ricardo sat on their bed and lit a cigarette, watching his (hopefully) pregnant mate put her clothes on. How sexy she was- especially in the modest clothes he had bought her. Only he knew what was under them. She was forbidden from wearing clothes in their room besides the lingerie (https://keepsmiling307.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/guasman_pic013.jpg) he had stolen for her, and even then only when he permitted it, which was only when he wasn't there. However, at no time was she allowed to take off her collar (http://www.glamourmutt.com/assets/images/gucci-dog-collar-leather-hartman-1.jpg). She had made that mistake the day after he had given it to her- he had beaten her terribly, though he avoided her stomach and abdominal area carefully in order to not hurt any child she might have growing in there. After that, she had been a very good girl about it. He wanted to take her out to get her a pregnancy test. If it came back positive... well, then his little girl deserved a reward. He'd ask her what she wanted, anything, and he'd steal it for her. 

He just had to make sure that he wasn't spotted with her. She wanted to be with him, yes, but the media and police didn't. Once she had finished changing into a long skirt and T-shirt, he grabbed her leash and took it off her neck. Though he very much wanted to pull her about with her collar to show the public his ownership of her, he didn't want any suspicious stares their way. 

"mantén el collar puesto, amor ... si alguien te pregunta por qué lo llevas puesto, solo diles que es joyería." (keep your collar on, love... if anyone asks you why you're wearing it, just tell them it's jewelry.)

Alexa nodded and he ushered her out the door.  
\----------------------  
The doorbell chimed as the two walked into the pharmacy, heads down in order to not attract attention, especially on Alexa's part. Ricardo beelined for the womens' health aisle as Alexa went and loitered outside the bathrooms. Slipping a pregnancy test covertly into his leather jacket, he took it to where Alexa was waiting.

"toma esto, mami" (take this)

Alexa went inside the stalls and looked at what he had given her. A pregnancy test... of course. He was obsessed with wanting to get her pregnant. Alexa had always had a maternal instinct, and had wanted children someday with a strong man who would protect her. She had that man, and she supposed it was best to get started young. Healthier babies, that way.

She opened a stall, sat down, and peed on the test. She set it on the toilet paper holder as she wiped herself and got up to flush. After washing her hands, she exited the bathroom holding the test and went over to where Ricardo was standing and handed him the test.

"aqui esta, papi" (here it is)

He took it. As they waited for the test to develop, Ricardo paced back and forth, staring at the stick intensely. All of a sudden, after about five minutes, he stopped. A wide smile grew on his face, and he looked up at Alexa.

He strode towards her and put his hand on her stomach, rubbing it.

"You're having my baby, mami."


	6. "Rise and Shine, Motherfuckers!"

"Escúchame, hermosa. cuando entremos, mantente absolutamente callado hasta que hable o diga lo contrario. ¿De acuerdo?" (Listen to me, beautiful. when we go inside, be absolutely quiet until I talk or I say otherwise. ok?)

Alexa nodded. She and Ricardo were parked outside of a mansion a couple blocks away from the Hollywood sign, which she could see even in the sweltering, pitch black. They were clothed fully in black, Ricardo wearing an AC/DC hat, black T-shirt, and black jeans with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Alexa wearing loose black sleep shorts and a hoodie over a set of sexy black lingerie, at her master's mandate. (https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b2/75/2a/b2752ac3e776001dade6002fb717838c.jpg) All night, ever since her pregnancy test had come back positive, Ricardo had been obsessively rubbing her belly, demanding she strip, staring at her for a few minutes before pouncing on her and plowing her fertile cunt with his massive tool. Several times, she had had to beg him to be gentle so that his nine-inch thick cock didn't harm their baby. Normally, he would have immediately bent her over his knee and beaten her sexy teenage ass for challenging his dominance over her, but he gave her a little leeway, as she had proven her value to him and Satan as a mate by getting pregnant. And so quickly, too- Ricardo would have thought it would have taken at least a month or two for his little girl to get pregnant, but only a week after what he deemed their wedding night, she was ripe with child.

Alexa was his, but tonight she would prove that she was a true, devoted servant of the Dark Lord. He knew the way around this house, and the owners were old and unarmed, so his Alejandra wouldn't have to worry about the logistics of getting in. All that she needed to worry about was proving herself to him and the Dark Lord. She would need to kill the two residents... brutally and without remorse, then take his massive cock while lying on top of their dying bodies, bathing in their blood, their child experiencing this through the wall of flesh that was her stomach...

"Vamos adentro." (let's go inside)

Ricardo picked his pregnant love up bridal style, striding through the blackest night up to the mansion. He set her down on the grass and skillfully pried a window on the first floor open, lifting her and then himself in. He felt his long cock twitch as he thought of how quite soon, she'd be so swollen with his baby that she wouldn't be able to drag herself over the windowsill and he'd have to carry her tiny body in.  
\----------------  
Even though she was there at her Lord and Master's command, Alexa still couldn't help but feel a little bit scared and guilty. Earlier that day, after he had rushed her back to the Cecil after she took the pregnancy test and they fucked like two animals in heat, he had pulled her leash close to him and told her the truth. The truth that her parents were only two of the twenty-five murders he had committed in the name of the Dark One. The truth that he was the Night Stalker terrorizing California. She had been fearful of him since then, more so than before, even though she knew that he would never kill her. Still, Alexa couldn't deny that having the hands of a man who had murdered dozens on her, in her soaking pregnant pussy, rubbing her breasts, slapping her ass, was arousing. She did feel a little bit guilty breaking into someone's house to murder them herself, though.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and registered the soft glow of a TV from a room a few doors down the long, opulent hall. Ricardo grabbed her hand and pulled her out into the hall as he crept soundlessly towards the source of the light. 

"Sígueme. Esta noche será tu noche para matar, mi amor." (follow me. tonight will be your night to kill, my love.)  
\----------------  
Ricardo pulled her tiny hand as he peeked into the room with the light. Praise Satan... it was the couple's bedroom. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, as not to awaken the couple prematurely.

"hermosa ... aquí tienes. Son tuyos. Haz que Satan se sienta orgulloso." (beautiful... here you go. They're yours. Make Satan proud.)

He pressed a long knife into her tiny hand. He reveled in her eyes- so soft, brown, doe eyes... so innocent. Tonight would change that. When he met her, she was fully untouched... he was slowly corrupting her. First he started with her sexuality, turning her into a whore for him, getting her pregnant out of legal Christian wedlock... now he would finish with her mind. He would make her crave violence and blood like she craved his big Latino cock.   
\----------------  
Alexa flinched at the cold of the blade her Master pressed into her hand. She looked up, away from him, at the sleeping couple on the king-sized bed. She hadn't seen this sort of luxury ever since Ricardo married her. Seeing them reminded her all of a sudden of her parents- this is what they must have looked like when Ricardo shot them to death a week ago. Sleeping and helpless. All of a sudden, just as she was starting to get cold feet, she felt a wave of darkness wash over her and a hand clench her heart as a disembodied voice whispered to her, "Do it."

And she did. 

Alexa, with a new vigor and maliciousness that she had never felt before and that she couldn't control, strode toward the sleeping couple, not even pausing before she jumped on the bed, rousing the husband immediately and causing the wife to stir slightly. She lifted the knife and was about to kill the husband when she got a better idea. 

"Señor, por favor átele. bien. Quiero que vea morir a su puta esposa, indefenso." (master, please tie him. well. I want him to watch his whore wife die, helpless.)

Ricardo grinned and did as she asked, pulling rope out of his bag and tying the husband to the bed, hands and feet, and gagging him. He turned to Alexa and issued his final command to her, before he would turn the reins fully over to her. 

"Desnudarse." (strip.)

Alexa did so, taking off her hoodie and shorts, leaving her in the sexy lingerie Ricardo had stolen for her. She could see his bulge grow in his black jeans.

She straddled the wife, a woman of about sixty-five, and slapped her awake as she felt herself get wet. The woman started to squirm as she realized that her husband was bound and that Alexa was on top of her with a knife in her hand. Alexa put the knife to her throat.

"Make one fucking noise, bitch, and I swear to Satan I will fucking slit your throat right here and right fucking now."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ricardo pull his nine inch cock out of his pants and start to stroke it violently as she bent into a cat pose, sticking her ass up in the air as she pressed the knife into the woman's throat, making blood bubble at the apex of the cut. She leaned down and licked the cut slowly, pushing the knife deeper into the bitch's throat as she screamed against the palm of her hand. Alexa moaned as she pressed deeper and deeper, eventually severing her windpipe, jugular, and head. 

Casting her eyes over to her husband, she saw him stroking his cock furiously. Soon enough, my love, she thought. She wanted to get on her knees right there and give his massive member a good sucking, but she knew that the bitch's husband had to die first. Speaking of which, she didn't think that he had suffered enough. Back when she was still a Baptist, she had believed blindly that God was there and he was watching over her, but she had never felt him and he hadn't ever done shit for her. But now... Satan spoke to her, He touched her. He influenced her in ways she had never felt before, and she knew she was to obey. She wanted to obey- for obeying Him always ended in pleasure and fulfillment for her. And she could feel Him telling her to spill more blood, to make them suffer more, to set aside any inhibition she had ever had and give into her basest desires.

And right now, that dead whore was looking damn attractive to her. Moving her head down to the stump, she couldn't help how badly she wanted to lick it. She looked at it and admired the severed veins, the way the bitch looked with the light gone out of her eyes. She slipped her tongue into the severed neck, rolling it around the jugular and savoring the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She nibbled off a bit of the flesh and swallowed it- it tasted like hell (which she had now come to desire). 

Alexa looked up at her master for approval. Catching her eye, he strode over to her, cock hanging out of his jeans.  
\-------------------  
Ricardo didn't think he could stand one more second without his impressive cock destroying Alejandra's pregnant pussy. Her juices had become like a lifeblood to him. He was turned on terribly by the massacre in front of him, his mate's round ass up in the air, still-tight pregnant belly rubbing the sheets of the red-stained bed, mouth and tongue covered in blood as she licked the blood from the dead whore's stump. He needed her. But first the husband needed to be out of the way.

"mi corazón ... mata al su esposo. Necesito tu coño ahora mismo." (my love... kill her husband. I need your pussy right now.)

Alexa followed his command instantly, crawling to the husband and looking into his tear-filled eyes.

"Stupid, sad fucker. Ready to die?"

His eyes widened and he shook in fear, like a cow just realizing it is about to be sent to the slaughterhouse.

Alexa licked her lips at him, chuckling at his miserable existence.

"Too bad, motherfucker. At least you and your fat whore wife can go fuck each other in hell together, if Satan grants you even that privilege."

With that, she lifted the knife and plunged it into his torso, sending fountains of blood everywhere, over her clothes, over the wall and his decapitated wife. She stabbed him so many times that his face was covered in blood and split partially open, brain matter everywhere. His torso was the same way. 

Moaning at all the blood and the brutality of her offering to Satan, he jumped onto the bed with her, pushing her onto her back and literally ripping her lingerie off, not caring if he had to steal more later. He didn't even wait for oral or foreplay- he needed immediate release. He shoved his cock deep into her pregnant, underage pussy, pounding it ruthlessly and destroying her insides. The last time they had fucked on a nice bed, she had been a virgin and was too scared to even touch his cock without coaxing. Now, though, she had fully blossomed into what Satan had intended for her to be. His young, gorgeous, seductive, beautiful mate. She had even lived up to her Spanish heritage, catching onto his language very quickly. He never ceased to be aroused by the sight of a young gringa speaking the language mostly spoken by masterful virile Latinos such as himself.  
\----------------------  
Alexa's legs were spread as far apart as they could possibly go. Her hips were lifted as to get the maximum amount of penetration from her Master as she possibly could. Every time his massive penis thrust into her, she moaned, filling the room with the sounds of sex. Her mate grunted lowly as his thrusts became more erratic, signaling his orgasm. Right as his sperm flooded her womb, massaging her child, he hit that special spot inside of her, sending her baby-making body over the edge. 

As she came down from her orgasm, she fell next to her mate, who lit a cigarette and stared into her eyes. Yes... she knew that she would be his and his forever, as would their two twin daughters that were presently growing inside her womb.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale

**1 YEAR LATER**

"Mami, ven aqui."

Alexa looked up from her seat on the scorched dirt outside the small house. She was slow to answer his command, and Ricardo noticed. He had grown his long, black hair out past his shoulders and had begun to grow a goatee. That sexy, curly hair fell over his black eyes as he gazed over his shoulder to where she was sitting with their two daughters, Camila and Cecilia, in her arms. 

Alexa had been with him for a year, and she had become a flawless submissive. She knew that she had no rights of her own, and that she lived and breathed by her Master's grace. If she disobeyed him, he would have every right to kill her. A year earlier, she remembered almost spitefully, her purpose in life had been to be popular with other teenagers her age and to do well in school so that she would get good grades and succeed. On her sixteenth birthday, though, a dark horse had come into her life- her master. He had been stalking her since she was fifteen, following her everywhere, masturbating every night as she stripped naked in her comfortable bedroom. He had watched her masturbate, finger herself... and he had wished for every moment that his cock was in the place of her fingers. He had prayed to Satan to let him have her, whom he considered his mate. Satan had answered his prayer and had offered her young virgin body, pure, if Ricardo would kill for Him. Ricardo had always loved blood and was quick to oblige his master. He went on to kill, to the present date, thirty-five people.

Eventually, though, the damned cops had caught on to him. Alexa remembered that she was about five months pregnant with the twins at the time. Ricardo had been taking her along with him to kill, letting her kill her prey (usually the wife) and then fucking her fertile pregnant pussy deeply on the dead couple's bed. Altogether, Alexa had killed eight people, two on her own (both men who had catcalled her on Skid Row). Each time she killed alone, she had gotten very horny for her Master, who would be waiting with his belt off in their hotel room angry and with a hard cock. When she would return, he would hiss at her, angry that she would even think to go anywhere without her Master's protection. She could have been raped and her womb spoiled. Her womb and cunt (and body) was for Ricardo's viewing and touching only, and he wanted to keep it that way. He had bent her doggystyle on the bed, ass up, and whipped her pale little ass until it turned red under his belt. Then he had proceeded to pound her tiny little pussy roughly, so roughly in fact that she almost fell off the bed.

The high of their union, their killing, and Alexa's double pregnancy had led Ricardo to become careless in his murders- once, he shot a woman to death in broad daylight on a crowded street. Witnesses had gotten a fairly detailed description of Ricardo, which had been published all over the news. The morning of August 31, 1985, Ricardo and Alexa had gone to a Mexican-run convenience store to get food. As they perused the aisles, Ricardo slipping food into his pockets, an old Mexican woman who was holding a Spanish newspaper began to whisper "el matador" (the killer) and pointed at Ricardo. Her master noticed immediately and swept her up bridal style, running out of the store. He noticed an open car door, set Alexa down, and grabbed the woman in the car, demanding that she hand over the keys to the Honda in Spanish, which turned Alexa on. The woman was about to be saved by her husband, when Alexa had picked up a fallen board on the sidewalk and beaten the husband unconscious, the nail in the board driving into his head, likely sealing his doom. With the husband gone, Ricardo had thrown the woman out of the car, taken her keys, and thrown Alexa in the backseat, screeching away.

He smoked cigarette after cigarette on their day-long drive, trying to alleviate the stress of being identified by those women. Ricardo praised her plenty in between drags, telling her what a good girl she was for killing that woman's husband and saving him. He rubbed her very round stomach as he drove. After about two hours and Ricardo yelling in Spanish to some border guards, they had driven into Mexico through the border near Tijuana. Ricardo wanted to leave the States as soon as possible to avoid being pulled over by American police, who would surely send him to death row if they caught him. After they got into Mexico, it was about another ten hours before they arrived at their destination- the rural outskirts of Ciudad Juarez. Ricardo had spent a lot of time in Juarez when he grew up, and he knew the area. He had driven them to a home that he had found abandoned, but still in good shape the last time he had visited. Which was where they lived now.

Four months later, she had laid on her back and sobbed in pain as she was in labor with their children. Ricardo had been there with her every minute, staring at her, cock hard. He masturbated over her, releasing multiple times over her round belly and milky tits. He even drank some of her breast milk and rubbed her clit, her orgasms helping her labor. About two hours later, she lay spent on the bed with two lovely little daughters in her arms. Ricardo was intent on fathering as many children as possible with Alexa in order to create more servants of Satan and to prove his masculinity and virility. Sure enough, a month after she gave birth to their daughters, Alexa was pregnant again. She didn't know the sex of the baby, but something about his spirit told her that she and Ricardo would have their first son.

Shaking herself back to the present, Alexa looked down at her daughters. They were beautiful little identicals, both with blue eyes and dark brown hair. They took more after their mother than their father. She had one on each breast, feeding them both at the same time. She didn't care about anyone else seeing her exposed breasts, but Ricardo evidently did, as he had given up trying to call her over and walked over to the shady spot where she lay breastfeeding. Growling at her to cover up and get the hell inside before one of the neighbors saw his little pet topless, he took both the twins in his arms and walked back over to where he was fixing the Honda he had stolen months prior. Ricardo lay his daughters on pillows in the shade, away from the scorching sun. Both Cecelia and Camila cried, as they wanted their gorgeous mother to finish feeding them. Ricardo was having none of it, so he tried to comfort them and stop their crying by bouncing one twin in each arm and whispering to each twin passages that he had memorized from the Satanic Bible in Spanish.  
\----------------------  
Alexa was slightly irritated that her Master had taken her daughters out of her arms as she was feeding them, but she swallowed her anger. It was not her place to question her mate. He was her head, just as Satan was his. Obeying his orders, she walked around the side of the house to the door to go inside.

But as she walked to the house, she heard a wolf whistle and a call of "mamacita!" from her left. Rolling her eyes, she looked over. How thankful that man should have been that Ricardo wasn't in earshot of his call toward Alexa. After Alexa acknowledged him with her eyes, Juan Martinez, their next door neighbor, approached Alexa at the fence, with a very clear boner and his eyes on Alexa's big bare tits, which she did a poor job of covering with her arms.

"Oye, mami, te ves muy caliente ... mueve tus brazos, muéstrame tus tetas, quiero verte ... deshazte de ese cabrón de allí, salta la cerca y te mostraré algo de diversión." (hey, mami, you are looking damn hot... move your arms, show me your tits, i want to see you... ditch that fucker over there, hop over the fence and I'll show you some fun.)

Alexa was repulsed. She had the nerve to call Ricardo over immediately to deal with this fucker, but she also had an idea in the back of her mind. It had been a couple hours since she and Richie had last had sex, and she could tell by the way he was acting that he was damn horny. She wanted to tease her master, and she knew of no better way to do it than to make him jealous. So even though she thought Juan was horrendously fat and ugly, she decided to flirt with him anyway and to talk in a loud tone so her master would notice and come over.

Per his request, Alexa moved her arms and let her large, supple tits that leaked a little bit of milk show. He moved closer to the fence and reached his big grubby hands out and felt up her large tits, moaning as he did so.

Much to Alexa's delight, Ricardo heard Juan's moans and began to boil with anger and jealousy at the scene unfolding in front of him. How dare she? After she had had his daughters, was pregnant with his third child, and he had given them a new life together under Satan, she would go around letting random fat neighbors touch her breasts? The breasts that were supposed to be for his hands only, for his daughters' mouths only? Furious, he picked up the twins and stalked over to Alexa.

Alexa was busy flirting more in Spanish with Juan when Ricardo came up behind her, got her attention, shoved the babies in her arms, smacked her and grabbed her ass and tits. He wedged himself in between Alexa and Juan and leaned down to Alexa's ear.

"puta zorra, te veo coqueteando aquí con este cabron, abrazando a mis hijas. Es por eso que no puedo dejarte solo: te violarían en una hora con la cantidad de coqueteos y putas que haces. Ahora vuelve adentro, termina de alimentar a los gemelas, acuéstalas y espera en la puta cama con las piernas abiertas."

(you fucking whore. look at you flirting here with this asshole, holding my children. this is why i can't leave you alone- you'd get raped within an hour with the amount of flirting and whoring you do. now go back inside, finish feeding the twins, put them to bed, and wait on the fucking bed with your legs spread.)

Fearing her mate's wrath and tingling for anticipation of what Ricardo was going to to with her spread legs on the bed, she obeyed and waited on the bed for him after she fed the twins.  
\----------------------  
Overcome with rage at his neighbor, Ricardo whirled around to face him once Alexa had gone inside with Cecelia and Camila. An offense like this wasn't permissible for him to tolerate- he viewed Alexa as his property that no one, especially not a man, could touch or even look at without his permission. If he hadn't intervened when he did, he was sure fat Juan would have dragged his beautiful seventeen-year-old mate across the fence to his house and raped her. The thought of another man's semen touching his growing son and soaking Alexa's womb grated at his nerves. 

Ricardo argued with and berated Juan in rapid Spanish for flirting with his mate. Distracted, Juan didn't notice that Ricardo was slowly inching toward him with a nine millimeter in his right hand. When Juan saw it, it was too late. He was too fat to run and Ricardo shot him dead at point-blank range.   
\---------------------  
The bedroom door opened. Alexa didn't even need to look at the doorway; she knew who it was. No doubt her husband would be rough with her- he had to reclaim her from that fat pig Juan- but she knew that she had brought his punishment on herself. If she were honest with herself, she craved his roughness. She thought back to when her dead mother, whom one of the twins was named after, had had the talk with her about sex, when she was fifteen (it was at a Burger King in a not-so-great area of LA, and now that she thought about it, she could have sworn she saw Ricardo sitting a couple booths over, within earshot of them, smoking a cigarette.). Her mother had gently held her hand and told her that some day, she would meet a man who treated her kindly, gently, and with love. He would take her on dates and one day propose to her, to which she would say yes and hug him, kissing for the first time. A few months later, they would marry, and her husband would whisk her away from the large celebration, walk her over the threshold of their honeymoon suite into a room full of beautiful scented candles and rose petals, and set her down gently on the bed. He would kiss her softly as he tugged off her wedding dress and removed her underwear. He would do the same for his clothes, and lie her down gently on her back, rubbing her until she got wet and then he would proceed to gently stroke in and out of her until he came. Alexa could have sworn she had heard Ricardo snort and laugh at this from a couple booths.

Alexa kept her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. When her husband came into her view, she cast her scared brown puppy-dog eyes up into his feral black ones and spread her legs even further. Ricardo raked his eyes up and down her body, admiring her leaking tits, which had swollen to a full E-cup with her milk. Her tummy had taken back its original shape rather quickly after she had given birth to the twins, but now it was beginning to visibly swell with their son. Casting his eyes down further, he noticed that her soft pink pussy was soaking, leaving a patch on the sheets. What a fucking whore- Ricardo realized that her pussy had been wet for him all along. The whoring she had done with Juan was just a ruse to make him horny- she didn't actually want Juan's short cock inside her divine, goddess-like pussy. She knew that only Ricardo was worthy of her juicy cunt. Still, the fact remained that Juan had gotten his grubby hands on Alexa's breasts, a spot reserved for Ricardo and his children only, and Alexa had flirted with Juan and let him do that. Juan had already been punished for grabbing her tits- all that remained was for Ricardo to punish Alexa and re-assert dominance over her.

Ricardo leaned to the side and grabbed the leash off of its hook where it was kept when not in use. He had kept her leashed for the last week over some minor disobedience that didn't require a spanking or a belting, and look where letting her free had gotten him. She would be on that leash for at least a month. Walking back over to Alexa's waiting, horny body, he leashed her. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it under her hips, raising them and setting him up to penetrate her as deeply with his long thick cock as was possible. His wife whimpered as he lay between his legs, shirtless but clothed from the waist down in grimy jeans. 

Ricardo pulled out the handcuffs that he always kept in his pocket in case he got too horny to tie Alexa up properly before he fucked her. He cuffed her to the head of the bed and began to molest her large, beautiful breasts. He had always been fascinated with how they jiggled, from the time when he had first seen her in that McDonalds when she was fifteen, from when he had finally had sex with with her for the first time, to the present. They leaked a little bit of milk every time he batted them with his hands, and it turned him on terribly. With all luck, his daughters would have breasts like their mothers- it would aid them in attracting a master greatly. Unable to resist, he leaned his head down and began to nurse himself on her large tits. Her milk tasted better than any drug he had ever done, any cigarette he had ever smoked- warm, thick, and creamy. He could almost taste her fertility and it drove him crazy.  
\--------------------  
Alexa moaned as he removed his mouth from her breasts. It was an amazing sensation of connection and submission on her part for her mate to nurse where their daughters usually did. When he stopped nursing on her, he seemed to have remembered the purpose of her punishment, and his pupils blew and his eyes grew feral again. He ripped the very modest skirt she was wearing cleanly in half and threw it to the side, leaving her soft flesh exposed to his rough, possessive touch. 

His hands attacked his zipper like he would never get to fuck again. Ricardo slipped his throbbing, long, thick, painfully hard cock out of his jeans and boxers, not even bothering to remove all his clothes. He needed her too badly to wait another minute. 

He shoved his big cock into her tight, waiting heat, not waiting for her to get adjusted. Even after giving birth to twins, she was still incredibly tight. He savored her expressions of pain and pleasure as he angled deeper into her, pulling her hips into his in order to penetrate her tiny pregnant body as deeply as possible. Her sobs and howls of pain were like music to his ears. This was punishment; she didn't deserve pleasure. 

He threw her long leg over his shoulder and leaned his hips down into hers. He could tell he was causing her agony- her face was stained with tears and she wasn't begging for more like she usually was. The sight of her in pain and pregnant with his child sent him over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside her occupied womb.


End file.
